Everybody Knows
by TigerLofu
Summary: One little test left to be accepted as Master's pet... Slash aka yaoi aka boylove aka male on male , D/s relationship, exhibitionism


The cold water was making his skin turn into goose bumps. The wet rain was making its way through the suit, his feet were already wet. The shoes themselves were good, but the water had seeped in through the socks. His partner sneezed and Rude shook his head. Even in this shit weather Reno was refusing to button up his suit. If he had believed Reno cared he would have commented, but the redhead had been short with him for the last week.

_That mess had all started last Friday, six days ago now. The two of them had taken their regular Friday drink. Rude had enjoyed these moments with his partner greatly, the joking and only half mocking insults. Reno still called him faggot, even after the redhead had developed a taste in men himself. That had been one of the first things Rude had told Reno about himself, the first time the two of them had been out like this after being paired together. Reno had just shrugged and smiled, and then made a comment about how there was more women for him. Rude had made sure to make a snarky comment back once his partner found himself fancying men as well._

_Last Friday had started out as a regular night for the two of them; Reno had paid for the beer and flirted briefly with the bartender. Once he had come back to their table he had smirked at Rude and passed him a paper slip._  
"_Got the bartender's number for you, he seemed like your type."_  
"_Oh…um… Reno there is something I should tell you."_  
"_Speak up then."_  
"_Reno, I am seeing someone."_  
"_Oh… That is great; I'll take that number then. Someone I know?"_  
"_Yes"_  
"_Who? Don't tell me SOLDIER guys are your type."_  
"_No... It is…um… Tseng" _

_Reno had almost chocked on his beer and sprayed it all over the table_  
"_Tseng?!"_  
"_Yes, just… please keep it down. It is not exactly…"_  
"_Fuck no! Rude, that man is… He is not the sort of guy you want to be dating."_  
"_Reno, this isn't something that happened last night. And I don't need you to tell me who to date" Rude was getting defensive; he didn't like it when his lovers were being talked about like Reno was currently talking about Tseng._  
"_He isn't fucking right in the head. Why do you think I have been keeping Elena from him?"_  
"_Reno, leave." Rude was surprised at how calm he sounded; he had felt like yelling at Reno for once. But Reno seemed to get the point and stood up_  
"_You are an idiot." The redhead had simply said and taken his jacket and left._

_After that Rude hadn't felt like staying at the bar either. A far bit of the crowd was watching him; he could see what was running though their heads. His little group of friends might be accepting, so much so that sometimes he forgot that the real world still did not approve of his choice in bed partners. He had found himself outside Tseng's door, knocking quite hard to be heard over the music playing inside. Opera voices and heavy guitar riffs, music Rude hadn't been too fond off until Tseng had introduced him to it. Now it was one of them things he was quite fond of as it reminded him of the man. _

_Tseng had opened the door with a soft smile. It was still strange to see the man in jeans and a black t-shirt. For so many years Rude had seen the leader of the Turks as exactly that, their leader, and untouchable almost. Now he was allowed to see the human Tseng and it still astonished him._  
"_I thought you and Reno were out drinking." Tseng spoke softly as he closed the door behind Rude._  
"_Yeah, we were." When Tseng arched an eyebrow, Rude quickly added "Master."_  
"_Good pet. So what happened?"_

Rude was only half listening to the report Reno was giving Tseng. Reno had a gift for dragging stories out and Tseng did not seem to mind. Rude suspected that was because he would receive both Reno's and his own written report in the morning. He wasn't sure why Tseng had even insisted on that the two needed to report, soaked through and cold as they were. But none of that was really on Rude's mind right now. Tseng's hand was gently tapping a wooden jewelry box. Rude hoped Reno didn't know what it contained, or that he wouldn't ask. Rude of course knew what it contained.

_That had been last week, a few days before his talk with Reno. Rude had been sitting on the floor between Tseng's legs, while the man was watching some movie. Rude liked this; he liked how Tseng's hand gently pressed Rude's head into Tseng's thigh. This was where Rude relaxed and forgot about the job, all he focused on was being a good pet and making his Master happy. For a few hours he could push all the work related stress and feelings to the back of his head and only think about one thing. Tseng might be a strict master and demand that things were done his way But if you played by his rules he was sweet and rather loving. That had surprised Rude at first that such a stone cold killer could snuggle up at night, wrap an arm around him and whisper 'my good pet'. Then he thought about, he guessed it could be surprising that he dropped to his knees before this man. He was after all a Turk and a rather proud one at that. _

"_What are you thinking about Pet?" The movie had ended while Rude had been lost in thought._  
"_Nothing important, sir…You"_  
"_So I am not important now?" Rude could hear the amused tone in Tseng's voice that let him know he wasn't in too much trouble._  
"_I mean… I was thinking about us, about how this might confuse people."_  
"_Oh… I guess it does." Tseng had that air about him of not being completely done with speaking, so Rude just waited. "You know, I've been thinking about us too. You know this." His hand softly petted the leather collar around Rude's neck._  
"_What about it, sir?" Rude felt his heart sink._  
"_You remember that conversation we had about having a test period to find out if we fit and all that?"_

"…_yes" Rude felt like swearing, Tseng was about to call this off wasn't he. Somehow Tseng had gotten the idea that the two of them were not a good fit, and now he was going to end this. But Rude had felt like they were going so good. They liked a lot of the same things, and the things that one liked that the other one didn't know; they had talked about and tried out. _

"_I really like you, Rude, and I like where this is going so…" Rude felt his heart skip at those words, Tseng liked it? Then he wasn't going to end it? Tseng reached over to the small table by the couch and pulled out a wooden box that Rude had wondered about. It looked a lot like a jewelry box but was bigger than most jewelry boxes he had seen. "Open it, pet." Tseng smiled as he handed the box to Rude and Rude opened the box, unsure what he might find. Inside was a simple steel collar, it had a single ring and a screw lock. It took Rude a moment to realize that this was one of the so called permanent collars and what that might mean. He glanced up at Tseng who smiled back at him._

"_I would like you to be my pet, for real I mean, no more testing period."_  
"_Um… you mean move in here and everything?"_  
"_If you want to. I would like to have you here, but only if you are comfortable. Also, if you are ever not comfortable with this us thing anymore, you can still tell me. Alright?"_  
"_Yes Master." Rude felt like he was flying high right now. This meant he was officially dating Tseng and Tseng thought they were good together too. But Tseng stopped him when Rude began to put it on._  
"_There is one last task before you've earned it, pet."_  
"_What do you want me to do Master?"_  
"_I'll tell you when it is time"_

The simple fact that Tseng had the wooden box on his desk now was an indication that this might be time. Which meant the last test would be here in the office. The mere idea made Rude shift uncomfortably. Doing something in public did not appeal to him at all, and Tseng knew this. They had talked about limits right after they started dating. Rude had said that while not a hard limit, anything public was something he was extremely uncomfortable with. Tseng hand smiled and nodded.

Reno finished his rant and he turned to leave, Rude started to follow with a little smile and a nod in Tseng's direction.  
"Rude, can I have a word with you?" Both Reno and Rude froze at that. Reno glanced over his shoulder at Rude and sighed and then continued. Rude was guessing he was headed back to his apartment, Reno looked like a drowned kitten, and they were both promised the rest of the day off after this.

"Sir?" Rude turned to face Tseng. Tseng waited until Reno was out of the office and had closed the door.  
"You look like you could need a shower pet"  
"I feel like it too, sir"  
"Why don't you go shower in the gym shower?" The little change in tone and the raised eyebrow told Rude everything he needed to know. That was not a question.  
"Maybe I should, sir."

The warm water felt good against his cold skin and the gentle pressure managed to loosen up some of the tense muscles. Rude rubbed his neck and groaned. He would need a trip to the company masseuse one of these days.

"Enjoying yourself that much already, pet?" Tseng purred behind him.  
"Sir!" Rude was shocked and terrified that someone had heard that. Then he turned and forgot all about that, Tseng looked as good as ever, if not better. The cocky smirk suited him, and the water drops running down his chest only drew Rude's eyes to the naked skin.  
"Shush now, pet, wouldn't want to make too much noise now would we?" Tseng stepped closer.  
"Damn you, sir." That made Tseng chuckle softly, and the sound of the laughter made Rude's knees weak. He didn't even protest when Tseng pulled him down for a kiss.  
"Good pet. Now about that test… Right here, right now." Rude couldn't argue, he wanted to be Tseng's pet. But he didn't dare to return the little caresses that Tseng now showered him in. Rude groaned when he felt a bruise form under Tseng's lips on his neck.

For a long while they were just standing there like that, kissing under the warm water. But finally Tseng's hands moved from around Rude's neck.  
"Knees, pet" There was no mistaking that tone, Tseng was expecting to be obeyed and that quick. Rude dropped to his knees and glanced up at Tseng.  
"Want a blowjob, Master?"  
"Damn right I do." Something about giving his Master a blowjob under the warm water was quite arousing. Rude tried not to think about where they were and instead wanted to imagine them in the shower in Tseng's apartment. But the tiles where not the same and even with his eyes closed this just felt like a bigger place.

Then there was the sound of someone walking in the door to the changing room. Rude paused for a second, trying to judge if the steps were coming towards them. Tseng caught the pause; Rude had not expected any less of the man.  
"Touch yourself, pet." Tseng muttered softly. Rude almost whined and looked up at the man with begging eyes, but he couldn't change the fact that this exited him and he was hard. Tseng arched an eyebrow at Rude, but he wore an amused smile. Rude made a mock sigh and went back to the blowjob.

Tseng did not allow him to finish the blowjob though before he pulled out.  
"Hands and knees, pet."  
"You can't be serious, Master."  
"Never been more serious in my life" Tseng opened the bottle of lube he had had in his hand with a pop. Rude wanted to curse at himself for not noticing that before, missing that kind of details was the stuff that got you killed, out in the field, not in the shower of course. Rude was quickly brought back to reality when slick fingers caressed his ass. He moaned softly and Tseng chuckled.

"Like that, pet?" One finger slipped inside and was quickly followed by another. Probing and stretching. Rude couldn't answer, just moan. But that was enough, Tseng knew he liked this. After a few minutes, the fingers pulled out and Rude whimpered. Suddenly he felt very empty, but he knew what would come next. Rude could hear Tseng hum behind him, though it sounded a lot like purring. Then there was the familiar pressure of Tseng's cock against his opening. Rude groaned and braced himself against the floor. No matter how many times they did this, the pleasure and pain still surprised him sometimes. And this time was no different. But it didn't take long for the pain to fade and then there was just pleasure and Rude could hear himself moan loudly.

"Good pet." Tseng chuckled behind him "Let everybody know you're mine" That woke Rude up; he had forgotten where they were. He glanced towards the changing room, but thankfully there wasn't anybody in there as far as he could see. Then Tseng's movements brought him back, Tseng had wrapped a hand around Rude's own cock and was stroking him. "I got your attention now, pet?"  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Yes who?"  
"Yes Master."  
"That's my pet"

Then Tseng changed the way he moved slightly and Rude gasped. There was nothing sweet or gentle about the man now. Tseng was taking him hard and rough, and the hand on Rude's hip was gripping him possessively. Rude found that he liked this possibly even more than he liked the slow sensual making love they often did. Tseng was claiming him, letting the world know Rude belonged to him, and to his surprise Rude found that he liked it.

It wasn't long before Rude found himself moaning and gasping and not really caring who saw or heard. Tseng's hand around him felt so insanely good. Under the man's skilled administrations he came with a shudder and a moan. Tseng groaned behind him and kept moving. Rude wanted to collapse on the floor, feeling completely spent, but he knew his Master wanted him to stay on his hands and knees. Though he wondered where he would find the strength to do so. Somehow he did, and a short while after Tseng came with a low growl-like groan.

Now Rude really felt like collapsing, he felt comfortably numb, but Tseng just pulled out and stood up, taking a quick rinse in the shower.  
"Clean up pet, and meet me in my office in five minutes"  
"Yes Master" Rude watched the man go and then cleaned himself up as best he could in the short amount of time he had.

The walk to Tseng's office was strange. People kept glancing at him and Rude couldn't help but blush and he never blushed. That defiantly caused more people to glance it him, and he got smirks from more than a few. Gods how loud had they been? There was no way the entire building could have heard, right? By the time he walked into Tseng's office he almost expected someone to make a comment, but no-one did.

Tseng was sitting behind his desk, reading a report like nothing had happened. He looked up when Rude entered and smirked, then nodded to the floor beside his chair. Rude walked over and knelt, suddenly trembling slightly. He had passed the test right? This had to be good enough for Tseng. Tseng just stroked Rude's face while he continued to read. When he finished he put the papers down and looked down at Rude.

"You did well pet."  
"Thank you Master."  
"Now, do you still want to be my pet? I will require that sort of performance on a more regular basis."  
"Um… You mean in public?"  
"Yes. Not anywhere dangerous, but places where people can see." Rude swallowed at that, he had hoped this would be a one time thing. But apparently not. He looked up at Tseng and then his heart jumped. Tseng's face was calm, or appeared so to most people who didn't know the man. Rude knew him, or thought he did, and there was that slight look in his eyes, a little nervousness. Rude realized Tseng was nervous about loosing him and it made him smile. The man would never admit it, Rude knew that much, but it was there.  
"Yes, I want to be your pet."  
"Good" The smile on Tseng's face was real and he reached over to the little wooden box and pulled out the collar. He placed it around Rude's neck and began to lock it in place; the whole thing used screws to lock it in place. "There are only two reasons why this would ever come off, alright? One is if we decide to end this, and the other is if you require some sort of medical attention where it would be a danger to you to keep it on. If that is the case then you are hereby ordered to take it off."  
"Yes Master." Rude smiled to himself. He just had to make sure not to get wounded then. Tseng straightened back up when he had finished with the collar. Rude fixed his shirt collar, and was pleasantly surprised to find that it his steel one completely. He smiled up at Tseng and then got dragged up into a kiss.

"So, how do you feel about going to the movies later, pet?"

Author Note:

This was written for a challenge over at LJ for the community dsfics.


End file.
